Weihnachtsgedanken
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Das kommt dabei heraus, wenn Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy sich beim Anzünden der Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum darüber unterhalten, warum Weihnachten gefeiert wird...


_Mein Beitrag zum Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge 2007_

_Inspiriert von einem Bild von Nyaar auf Deviantart mit dem Namen "The End comes", das ohne Schnörkel die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den Männern zeigt.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Weihnachtsgedanken**

„Bedeutet es dir etwas?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden, während sie beide den prachtvoll geschmückten, riesigen Weihnachtsbaum ansahen, der in der Eingangshalle des Manors stand. Nur die zahllosen Kerzen mußten noch entzündet werden.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, während er unbewußt den kostbaren Cognac-Schwenker in seiner Hand eine leichte Kreisbewegung ausführen ließ, so daß sich die Flüssigkeit darin langsam drehte.

„Nein. Es bedeutet mir nichts. Ich finde es im Gegenteil sogar eher befremdlich, daß man diesen Baum abschlägt, aus seinem Umfeld wegholt, ihn zum Sterben ins Haus holt und ihn für diese Gelegenheit so festlich schmückt. Aber Narcissa wollte es ja unbedingt. Sie wollte für die Feiertage eine friedlichere Atmosphäre haben als sonst." Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er die Tanne weiter betrachtete. „Ich frage mich, was der Baum dazu sagen würde, daß man ihn dieser Atmosphäre geopfert hat - wenn er etwas dazu sagen könnte."

Snape trank aus seinem eigenen Glas einen kleinen Schluck des, für seine Maßstäbe, unbezahlbaren Cognacs und hielt ihn einen Moment genießend im Mund, bevor er ihn langsam herunterschluckte. Er fühlte dem Geschmack des Alkohols hinterher und genoss das Aroma, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien.

Er nickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ja... wir würden wohl von so manchem Wesen anderes hören, als wir in unserer Naivität erwarten."

„Im Prinzip feiert man doch mit diesem Fest, daß dieser Mann, dieser Josef, aufs Brutalste getötet wurde, oder?", fragte Malfoy seinen Gesprächspartner.

„Er hieß Jesus. Und nein, soweit ich weiß, feiert man, daß er geboren wurde. Diese Kreuzigungsgeschichte kam später. Das ist ein anderes Fest."

Malfoy stieß verächtlich die Luft aus.

„Aber auch das feiert man... und ich dachte, wir Todesser wären krank, was solche Rituale betrifft."

Snape wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf etwas hin und her.

„Sie feiern ja nicht, daß er getötet wurde, sondern die Tatsache, daß er es für die Menchen getan und damit angeblich alle Menschen von ihren Sünden reingewaschen hat."

„Warum mußte er dafür sterben? Ich meine... wenn er ein Gott war, warum hat er dann nicht irgendeine wichtige Bewegung gemacht und alles war gut?", die Frage klang erstaunlich ernsthaft.

Severus überlegte sehr lange, bevor er antwortete und auch dann tat er es nur sehr zögerlich.

„Christliche Mythologie ist nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet, Lucius, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß der Haken an der göttlichen Vergebung der ist, daß sie nichts an der Sünde ändert, die begangen wurde. Frag mich nicht, warum ich mich daran erinnere, es ist Jahre her, daß ich diese Sätze einmal gehört habe, aber es heißt an irgendeinem Teil der rituell gesprochenen Teile ‚nimmt hinweg die Sünde der Welt' – das klingt für mich, als wenn dann nichts mehr da wäre, das vergeben werden müßte. Wenn du die Sünde als solche als Fluch siehst, dann war das, was er getan hat, eine Art Gegenfluch... aber dafür mußte er wohl ein Mensch sein. Er hat die Sünden aller wie einen Zaubertrank in dem sie alle gesammelt waren getrunken, in sich aufgenommen und ist daran gestorben... und mit ihm verschwand der Trank...", Snape zuckte mit den Achseln „So stelle ich es mir jedenfalls vor."

Still und nachdenklich schmeckte Malfoy dem Schluck Cognac hinterher den er getrunken hatte, während Snape gesprochen hatte.

„Das hieße ja, daß es jetzt keine Sünde mehr gibt. Das ist doch Unfug – selbst wenn man kein Christ ist.", gab er zu bedenken.

Snape lachte leise.

„Ja, das wäre wohl zu schön. Doch, es gibt sie – und das nicht zu knapp. Aber in ihren Ritualen wiederholen sie die Riten, die er begangen hat und obendrein sagen sie, daß einem vergeben wird, wenn man wirklich bereut..."

Er sah Lucius dabei nicht in die Augen und für einen Moment sah er auch nicht mehr die Tanne an, sondern sein Cognac-Glas.

„...so heißt es jedenfalls.", setzte er hinterher.

Malfoy sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. Er hatte durchaus den seltsamen Unterton bemerkt, mit dem Snape scheinbar zu verbergen versuchte, daß er erstaulich viel über diese Christen wußte.

„Wenn man bereut, ist es einem vergeben?", fragte Malfoy zweifelnd. „Alles?"

Snape zuckte erst noch einmal mit den Achseln, als könne er es auch nicht verstehen, dann nickte er.

Als Malfoy den Blick nun wieder auf die Tanne richtete, hatte sein Ausdruck sich verändert.

„Und wenn man diese Sünde, die man bereut hatte, wieder begeht?", fragte er beinahe vorsichtig.

Snape ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit und betrachtete ebenfalls wieder den Baum.

„Ihr Gott erwartet keine Vollkommenheit. Er erwartet nur ernsthaftes Bemühen und er erwartet Reue, wenn man erkennt, daß man falsch gehandelt oder gedacht hat... egal wie oft... man muß nicht einmal Christ sein, damit es so ist. Eine Seele zu haben, reicht völlig aus. Die einzige Bedingung ist wohl nur die Echtheit der Reue..."

Sie schwiegen lange, nachdem Snape das gesagt hatte und irgendwann zog Malfoy wortlos seinen Zaubestab und begann damit, Kerze für Kerze an dem Baum zu entzünden. Nachdem die ersten Flammen leuchteten, begann Severus, ihm dabei zu helfen. Wortlos entzündeten sie Kerze um Kerze und tauchten die Halle damit in ein beinahe unwirklich warmes Licht.

Kurz bevor sie die letzten Kerzen in der Spitze erreichten, hielt Lucius noch einmal inne und sah Severus an.

„Bereust du, was wir tun?"

Den Arm mit dem Zauberstab, wie Lucius, weiter auf die Tanne gerichtet, erwiderte Snape den Blick und zögerte...

„Ich... ich denke ja... und du?"

Auch der Blonde hatte einfach nur in der Bewegung innegehalten und überlegte jetzt kurz. Aber dann nickte er kaum sichtbar.

„Ja... aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ändern sollte... trotzdem ist die Antwort ‚ja'... meinst du, daß uns das alles tatsächlich irgendwann einmal vergeben wird? Egal von wem?"

Seine Frage war vollkommen ernst gemeint und man konnte in seine Augen sehen, daß allein die Vorstellung, daß es so sein könnte, ihn aufwühlte, obwohl er nach außen völlig ruhig wirkte.

„Wenn es so ist...", erklärte Snape „Dann haben wir es ihm zu verdanken..." Er senkte den Arm mit dem Zauberstab und hielt Malfoy sein Glas zum Anstoßen hin.

„Auf diesen Jesus von Nazareth"

Malfoy stieß mit seinem Glas dagegen.

„Auf Jesus."

Beide tranken einen tiefen Schluck und wandten sich dann wieder der Tanne zu, um gemeinsam die letzten Kerzen in der Spitze des Baumes zu entzünden, während im Hintergrund Narcissa unhörbar leise die Türe wieder schloß, durch die sie eigentlich zu den Männern hatte gehen wollen.

Das Lächeln, das sie trug, konnte man nur mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben.

...weihnachtlich...

ENDE


End file.
